User blog:Weew1213/Godzilla (2014) vs Zilla Junior "American Godzilla face-off"
This is a battle between two praised American Godzilla creations, Godzilla (2014) '''or '''the Alpha Predator '''against '''Zilla Junior '''or '''G.I.N.O Junior, but, there can only be one! There can. Only. Be. ''ONE! LET THEM FIGHT! '' ''Godzilla (2014) '''Godzilla '''was a huge Alpha Predator from the beginning of the Dinosaurs, where he had to take down parasites like the M.U.T.O and such but, was forced into the ocean which he tanked the meteorite that killed all of the dinosaurs in point-blank range and hibernated until 1954 where we awoke him from his slumber and disasters followed; until 1999 came where one of the parasites which killed one of this Godzilla's species, hatched and caused the 1998 Ryukyu Islands earthquake and later, in 2014 the other M.U.T.O hatched and headed towards Hawaii which, Godzilla arrived as well and duked it out with the M.U.T.O, where it looked like Godzilla but, the M.U.T.O flew away. They do not meet again until in San Francisco where he beats both of them in excellent fashion. He then, walks off and swims into the sunset. Godzilla (2014) weapon showcase= I showcase all of Godzilla (2014)'s weapons. |-|Jaws= His jaws are extremely strong and will injure his opponents, no matter what. |-|Claws= Used for scratching, throwing, punches or swipes, and for gripping. An excellent weapon for close combat. |-|Feet= He will literally trample you with his feet and break your bones to beat you as well. |-|Tail= Can be used as a whipping enough with such a force to a knock a monster into a building in which, that building falls down on top of Godzilla. |-|Head= Was only used for headbutting-like push to knock opponents down. |-|Atomic Breath= We haven't seen its full potential but, so far it looks to be a flamethrower but, a devastating one at that, knocking a monster out because of the pain. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Durabilty: ''Tanked the meteor that killed the dinosaurs at point blank range and survived the nuclear tests in the Pacific at point blank range as well. The reason he has this durability is because of his armored hide. *''Animalistic fighting style: ''His fighting style is mixed between a bear's and a komodo dragon fighting style. *''Strategic planning: ''As seen in the fight between the Male MUTO in San Fransisco, he was able to hit him into a building with excellent timing. *''Radiation scanner: ''How he hunted the MUTO in the film. *''Superhuman Strength: ''Only his jaws, he was able to swing the Male MUTO into another flight path and was able to overpower the female MUTO and she needed her partner's help to stop him. *''Excellent Swimmer: ''He has gills to help him swim and he could reach up to speeds where modern-day ships couldn't keep up. *''Enhanced Regeneration: ''He took a harsh beating from the MUTOs, with a lot of wounds and scratches but, when he fell alseep and awoke, they were all gone. ''Zilla Junior Zilla Junior is from Godzilla: The Series where the beginning of the show is the end of Godzilla (1998) with Zilla getting killed and Nick Tatopoulos finds Zilla Jr and Junior thinks that he's his father and they follow each other around and the Military thinks Zilla is still alive and tries to kill him but, later understands that he's on their side. Zilla Junior Weapon Showcase= I showcase all of Zilla Jr's weapons. |-|Claws= It's used to grip surfaces, dig through surfaces, and to scratch at his opponents. |-|Jaws= Used to bite his opponents and to eat food. |-|Tail= Used a whip and usually knocks monsters out for the count. |-|Atomic Breath= When it's used by Zilla Jr, it will take out his opponents in 1 or 2 shots with this. Powers and Abilities *Durability: ''He was able to tank missiles unlike his father and able to take damage by electricity without damaging his skin. *''Superhuman Speed: ''Zilla is incredibly fast reaching up to speeds of 50 mph (81 km). *''Incredible Reaction time: ''Has been able to dodge missiles at the last second, and dodge missiles that were incredibly fast, from a near impossible position to dodge them. *''Superhuman Jumping: ''Able jump on a monster, no matter, what size and bring them down and from burrowing underground. *''Excellent Climbing Skills:'' He is able to climb almost any surface, rapidly, as well. *''Incredible Strength: ''Zilla Jr can pick his opponents up and will usually, overpower his opponents through brute force. *''Intelligence: ''He has shown that he can strategize in battle and is able to make moral desicions. *''Excellent Stamina: ''He is able to run at great speeds for a long distances. *''Excellent Swimmer: ''It's as if he was born underwater because of how natural he is underwater and he was able to sleep underwater while sick, as well. *''Extraordinary Burrower: ''When he was a baby, he could burrow yards through concrete in the ruins of Madison Square Garden. He can also, burrow long distances in a short period of time. *''Enhanced Regeneration: ''He has shown to have some type of regeneration when mud was applied to acid burns and regain his strength quickly. ''X-Factors 'X-Factor Explanations' *Brutality: ''The reason Godzilla is more brutal than Zilla Jr here is because of the "Kiss of Death" scene while, the worse Zilla Junior did was burn his father to a crisp. *''Experience: ''Both have fought monsters but, Godzilla is a bit rusty when it comes to that while Zilla Jr fights monster everyday. *''Durability: ''Zilla Jr may be tough and has that regen of his but, that is nothing compared to Godzilla's armor. He tanked a meteor and nuclear bombs at point blank. *''Intelligence: ''Both seem have the even amount of intelligence. Zilla has shown humor while, Godzilla has shown sorrow but, both will plan during the battle. *''Strength: ''Godzilla (2014) has shown incredible strength but, so has Zilla Jr. But also, Zilla Jr isn't as strong as his opponent here. Notes *The battle will take place in New York. *Votes must include edges or 5+ sentences why you chose that warrior. *Votes must have proper grammar and spelling to count. *Voting ends on Oct. 6th. ''The "American Godzilla Face-off" A man sits up from his bed, yawns, and stretches... He then, remembers that today is the "American Godzilla face-off." He turns and slides out of the bed. He stands up and takes a moment to look around. Noticing that the room's pitch-black, he lets his eyes adjust and walks over to the light. He then, flicks it on and it temporarily blinds him. Even though he just sees one big color, which is white, he's gotten into a habit of what he does in the morning everyday. He opens the door and begins walking into the cafeteria. But, something he doesn't know about is the woman fileing paperwork as she's walking down the hallway towards him, but before they can bump into each other, he gains his sight back and stops, just in time too. "Miss, could you please watch where you are going?" He kindly asks her. She apologizes and they go their seperate ways. He then, goes on his way towards the cafeteria. The second he gets there, he goes straight for the coffee machine and starts it. Once it's done, he gets a mug and puts it under the machine. He waits for it fill it up and takes it. Not caring that the coffee is fiery hot, he takes a sip and smiles. "That's one good cup of joe." He then, takes another sip. After that, he heads towards his office and takes sips of his coffee. Once he reaches his office, he sits down in his chair and looks down at the paperwork on his desk and begins working on it. A couple of hours pass and the same soldier from a week ago is on the search for the general once more. He looks in every room as he passes and stops to think for a bit. "Where could he be? Of course! The gym! Since he wasn't in his office, he must be there!" He thinks to himself and begins to head towards the gym. He, of course, finds the general on the bench press, lifting 100s with ease. "General... uh...." He yells. "Yes Sergeant. They're ready for me?" The general asks while lifting the bar. "Yes sir." He replies. "I'll be there in a moment. Dismissed." He orders him and continues, lifting it with ease. "96, 97, 98, 99, 100." He counts in his head every time he lifts the bar. He then, puts the bar on the rest and sits up. He then, stands up and takes a towel from the showers and dries himself off. Once, he does that he heads toward the curtain again but, once he does get there he stops and thinks for a moment. He still remembers what Lord Raiden said about the fights and spits on the ground in disregard. "Glad that motherf**ker is dead." He snickers and walks through the curtain. He once again hears that beautiful roar of the crowd. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for TriStar vs Legendary?!" He asks the audience. The crowd obviously cheers in response. “Well, you’re not going to get it? You wanna know why?” The crowd boos and asks “Why?” “Don’t leave! The reason is because the name has been changed to American Godzilla Face-off! Now, the simulation is ready!” He announces and once he lets them know, the desert arena transforms into Manhattan. The crowd both hear roars, both very distinctive in their own manner, from different sides of the arena. “In the left corner, from the ruins of Madison Square Garden, weighing at 60,000 tons, he is Zilla Junior!” the General announces and the crowds cheers. “And in the right corner, from the Pacific Islands, weighing at 164,000 tons., he is Godzilla (2014)!” He announces and the crowd cheers once more. "If you cannot spot either monsters, look up at the screens above the arena, which has cameras on both of them.” He announces.The camera could barely keep up with Zilla Jr but, it was quite opposite Godzilla (2014). You could barely see him, not because he was fast but, because he was underwater, swimming towards the dock in the New York Harbour. Zilla Junior moved quickly around each building, eventually finding the Empire State Building, quickly scrambling up to the top. But, as that was happening, Godzilla slowly rose up from the harbour, growling at his opponent. When Zilla spotted his opponent, he roared at him, challenging the other monster. Soon after this, Godzilla stomped and it felt as if it shook the arena, and in response to the challenge, he let out such a roar that for sure, shook the arena. Zilla jumps off of the Empire State and lands on the street, charging, full speed, straight at his opponent. Godzilla notices this and charges, full speed as well. The aggression towards one another, increases after every step. Once Zilla Junior gets close enough to jump onto his opponent, which he does, he is then caught by Godzilla. He is grabbed by the neck and slammed into Chrysler building and the building falls down as well. Once the dust settles, he walks over to see his beaten opponent, but, the only thing he sees is a hole in the ground. He looks down to investigate and behind him, he hears rumbling. Just as he decides to turns around, Zilla Jr leaps onto his back and scratches and bites at his head. Godzilla flails around but, to no avail. His arms cannot reach behind his head so, he slams himself into building, hoping to injure his opponent but, Zilla Junior jumps off his back, just in time too. When Zilla Junior's opponent has fallen over, he then blasts him with his green atomic breath and roars in victory. He then, turns around but, is stopped when hears something sounding like a charge of energy. Amongst the dust, he sees the a bright blue aura and the shadow of his opponent moving closer and closer to him, as the sound gets louder. Godzilla's face appears out of the dust and returns with some atomic breath of his own, burning his opponent. He then, bends over and grabs Zilla by the throat. He then, begins squeezing and Zilla responds with scratches to the chest with his feet and some kicking. Godzilla then, lets go and Zilla takes a moment to take a breath but, before he can, his opponent moves closer to him. Zilla turns around and hits him in the side which, he slides to side a bit. Zilla then, whips his tail in the opposite direction and smacks him right across the face. All that does, is make Godzilla angrier. He charges his opponent in a headbutting-like fashion, in which, Zilla moves out of the way and scratches his eye. Godzilla then, stops and smacks him with his tail and that knocks him into the Empire State building, so hard, that after he is hit, his opponent hears whimpering. He then, falls onto the ground, in a battered state. Godzilla then, picks him up by the neck, forces open his jaw and charges himself up. Once he is fully charged, he blows his atomic breath down his throat, detaching it from the neck. Once the body falls down, he rips the head in half. He then, drops both pieces and roars in victory. The crowd cheers! “Send out the Roota bots.” The General whispers to his sergeant and to which, he nods in response. He then, gestures other soldiers to send them out. These Roota bots, look like those deep sea submarines you see in Which they do, the tiny machines, well, tiny to Godzilla, point these blue lasers at him. They seem to annoy Godzilla , and drive back to where he entered the arena. The arena then, turns back into its desert-like state. The camera could barely keep up with Zilla Jr but, it was quite opposite Godzilla (2014). You could barely see him, not because he was fast but, because he was underwater, swimming towards the dock in the New York Harbour. Zilla Junior moved quickly around each building, eventually finding the Empire State Building, quickly scrambling up to the top. But, as that was happening, Godzilla slowly rose up from the harbour, growling at his opponent. When Zilla spotted his opponent, he roared at him, challenging the other monster. Soon after this, Godzilla stomped and it felt as if it shook the arena, and in response to the challenge, he let out such a roar that for sure, shook the arena. Zilla jumps off of the Empire State and lands on the street, charging, full speed, straight at his opponent. Godzilla notices this and charges, full speed as well. The aggression towards one another, increases after every step. Once Zilla Junior gets close enough to jump onto his opponent, which he does, he is then caught by Godzilla. He is grabbed by the neck and slammed into Chrysler building and the building falls down as well. Once the dust settles, he walks over to see his beaten opponent, but, the only thing he sees is a hole in the ground. He looks down to investigate and behind him, he hears rumbling. Just as he decides to turns around, Zilla Jr leaps onto his back and scratches and bites at his head. Godzilla flails around but, to no avail. His arms cannot reach behind his head so, he slams himself into building, hoping to injure his opponent but, Zilla Junior jumps off his back, just in time too. When Zilla Junior's opponent has fallen over, he then blasts him with his green atomic breath and roars in victory. He then, turns around but, is stopped when hears something sounding like a charge of energy. Amongst the dust, he sees the a bright blue aura and the shadow of his opponent moving closer and closer to him, as the sound gets louder. Godzilla's face appears out of the dust and returns with some atomic breath of his own, burning his opponent. He then, bends over and grabs Zilla by the throat. He then, begins squeezing and Zilla responds with scratches to the chest with his feet and some kicking. Godzilla then, lets go and Zilla takes a moment to take a breath but, before he can, his opponent moves closer to him. Zilla turns around and hits him in the side which, he slides to side a bit. Zilla then, whips his tail in the opposite direction and smacks him right across the face. All that does, is make Godzilla angrier. He charges his opponent in a headbutting-like fashion, in which, Zilla moves out of the way and scratches his eye. Godzilla then, stops and smacks him with his tail and that knocks him into the Empire State building, so hard, that after he is hit, his opponent hears whimpering. He then, falls onto the ground, in a battered state. Godzilla then, picks him up by the neck, forces open his jaw and charges himself up. Once he is fully charged, he blows his atomic breath down his throat, detaching it from the neck. Once the body falls down, he rips the head in half. He then, drops both pieces and roars in victory. The crowd cheers! “Send out the Roota bots.” The General whispers to his sergeant and to which, he nods in response. He then, gestures other soldiers to send them out. These Roota bots, look like those deep sea submarines you see in Which they do, the tiny machines, well, tiny to Godzilla, point these blue lasers at him. They seem to annoy Godzilla , and drive back to where he entered the arena. The arena then, turns back into its desert-like state. “Ladies and Gentlemen, come back for Soul-Sucking Demons, the season finale!” The general announces before he walks off. 'Expert's Opinion''' Godzilla (2014) has the better durability and strength advantage. How could I forget about his size advantage?! Zilla Junior is an awesome warrior but, he wasn't the alpha predator here. Category:Blog posts